Brianna Z
by Nicky0
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls Z have their powers. What they didn't expect was one of the White Z Rays traveling more than halfway across the world. They didn't expect that fifteen year old Brianna Madison would get hit by that white light. What happens when Bri is already a Powerpuff Girl? A black Powerpuff Girl? Read THIS to find out!
1. New Townsville

**A/N: Yay! New story! Okay, this one is a sequel to the story 'Bobbie and Bri' (Read it if you don't know it) for Bri and how she goes to New Townsville, Tokyo. Like I said in my last story of Bri, I'm going to give the Z characters their American names, as I can't spell in Japanise, and it's just annoying. Plus I don't know who's who when I don't use their English names. Oh, and I'm doing that contest. Since the PPGZ are 'Hyper Blossom', 'Rolling Bubbles', and 'Powered Buttercup' I want to see what you awesome readers can come up with. So, PM me a name (Or for you people who don't have accounts, review) for the first part of Bri Z's (That's what I'm calling her for now) name. The first three sent in are going to be poll choices. I don't own 'Powerpuff Girls Z', but I own Bri, Zee, and Bri's transformation. On with the story! (Anyone know what gender Arturo is in Z? I'm almost positive Ivy's a girl though...)**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

"Zee, come on," I said after her plane had landed at the airport. I had flown there and quickly found an apartment with two bedrooms, a bathroom, a closet, and a kitchen before her plane docked. "I found a place to live for now. It's a big apartment, but we can get a bigger one, or even a house, later," I told her. Zee nodded, and we quickly headed towards the apartment.

After Zee and I had put our things in our separate bedrooms, we decided to get some lunch, as airplane food was really gross.

We walked around for a while, and then saw somewhere nice to eat. 'Annie's', it said. "Nice little place," Zee said.

"Want to go?" I asked her.

"Sure," Zee said, shrugging.

We walked into the little restaurant. "Oh, hello," The woman with two blond braids said to us.

"Hello," Zee and I said in unison.

"Are you two new to town?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm Bri. This is Zee," I said.

"I'm Annie. It's nice to meet you both," Annie told us.

"Likewise," We told her.

"Can I get you two anything?" Annie asked us.

I nodded and said, "Any fruit salad?"

"Sure," Annie said, nodding, "Lots of people like my fruit salad."

"Then two orders of that please!" Zee exclaimed, smiling. We sat down at one of the tables and Annie brought us our food.

"Thank you," Zee and I said in unison. Zee and I talked as we ate...or, should I say scarfed down? We ate it really fast. Yeah. It was that good.

But...before we finished, three girls came in the restraint. "Annie!" The one with red hair and pink clothes said, "We need three fruit salads! Please." I looked at the girl in pink closer and gasped.

"What?" Zee asked.

"That red-head looks a lot like Blossom!" I told Zee.

Zee looked at the girl and said, "They all look like the Powerpuff Girls!"

The one in green turned and her eyes widened. "Uh, why are you dressed up like that?" She asked me.

"Oh, I got this outfit when a white light hit me," I told her, shrugging, "Why?"

The red-haired girl took out her compact and said to it, "Professor. We have a little problem."

* * *

Ten minutes later, I was strapped to a stretcher and screaming my lungs out. "LET ME GO! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS! I AM A PERSON! NOT AN ALIEN!" I screamed, kicking.

"I'm sorry about that," The boy around eight said.

"You are? THEN LET ME GO!" I shouted.

"Sorry! Can't do that! Not until the Professor examines you," The girl wearing green told me.

I sighed and said, "Then...you wanna just...talk?"

"No," The girls said in unison.

"No thanks," The boy said.

* * *

"Well, you do have the same aura as the girls," The man (I assumed he was the Professor) who was examining me said.

"So?" I asked, "What kind?"

"A light one," The Professor told me.

"Yeah. A good one. I know. I'm Bri, and I'm a Powerpuff girl!" I exclaimed.

"What!? No!" The girl in green exclaimed.

"Yeah," I said, crossing my arms, "When I got shot and was dying, my young friend gave me some Chemical X. It helped me get stronger and gave me super powers. Then almost a year later, I was hit by a strange white light. It gave me this outfit."

"And it turned your eyes black," The dog told me.

"What? My eyes are BLACK?!" I shouted.

"Well yeah. Didn't you know?" The girl in blue asked.

"No!" I exclaimed.

The boy held up a mirror. "See?" He said, "Black eyes."

"Aw man!" I said, looking at my eyes, "I liked my eye color."

"Well, we could always get you back to normal," The Professor told me.

"Really?" I asked, "That'd be so cool!"

"Follow me," The Professor told me.

I nodded and the boy, the three girls, the talking dog, and I followed the Professor into another room.

He told me to sit down on a table. I did, and he held up something that looked like a laser. Three different lights, green, blue, and red, shot out of it and my outfit was gone. It had been replaced with black jeans, short black boots, a white tee-shirt, a white cut off jacket that ends at my elbows, and two grey bracelets, both on my left hand. It's what I usually wear now, since I decided to update my look a bit about two weeks ago.

I looked in the mirror again and saw my eyes were back to their normal colors, ruby-red. "Thank goodness," I said, putting the mirror down.

"BRI!" I heard Zee shout.

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Where's Zee's voice coming from?"

I looked out a window and saw her banging on the door outside. "Oh honestly! Let her in!" I exclaimed.

The Professor nodded and soon Zee ran in with a baseball bat. "ALRIGHT!" Zee shouted, "WHO KNOCKED ME OUT!?"

"Ken," The three girls told Zee in unison.

"Then I can't hit him," Zee said, putting the bat down, "He's too cute!"

The boy, Ken, sighed in relief. "Now, why am I here?" I asked.

"That white light you were hit with was called a Z ray," The Professor told me.

"Hey! A me ray!" Zee said, smiling.

"Zee!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry," Zee said.

"The white ray was created from Chemical Z, which was used to destroy an iceberg in New Townsville bay," The Professor told me, "The iceberg broke apart, and split into light and dark Z rays. One of the white Z rays must have traveled around the world to where you were!"

"Yeah, I think that's what happened," I said, "Anyway, back in my hometown, Townsville, I helped saved the day with the help of my young cousin and the other Powerpuff Girls."

"I still don't believe you. We're the Powerpuff Girls Z," The girl in pink said, "I'm Blossom.

The girl in green said, "I'm Buttercup."

The girl in blue said, "And I'm Bubbles!"

"Whoa," Zee said, "That's the names of the other Powerpuff girls too."

"Okay," Buttercup said, "I'll admit, that is creepy."

"Agreed," Blossom and Bubbles said.

So, for the rest of the day, the Powerpuff Girls Z, Zee, and I just talked. Finally, the Professor said, "So Bri."

"Hmm?" I asked.

"What kind of monsters were in your city? What did you wear when you fought? And what powers do you have?" The Professor asked me.

"Uh, big monsters, small monsters, skinny monsters, fat monsters, harry monsters," I said, "And a bunch of other monsters trying to destroy the town. I just wore this outfit or whatever I had on to fight the monsters. There were even a few times I had to save the town in my pajamas."

"What powers do you have?" The Professor asked again.

"I don't know. Too many," I said, "Super strength, super speed, flight, time travel, and way too many other powers. I even fell for a bad guy."

"Really?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah. We dated for a bit, but he tried to kill me, so he broke it off," I said, "No biggie."

"Oh," Bubbles said, "So where do you go to school?"

"I don't go to school," I said, "I already got my diploma from high school, and I'm done with college."

"But, you look our age," Bubbles said.

"But I'm smart," I said, tapping my head.

"I'm still in high school though. Bri, did I mention I got pushed back into tenth grade?" Zee asked, smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"I failed Math, Geography, and a few other classes," Zee said.

"Oh, Zee," I sighed, "Well, we should get going. Come on Zee."

"Bye," Zee said as we walked out of the lab and to the apartment.

* * *

**A/N: If nobody guessed, the PPGZ are 15, in the tenth grade, and are taller. Their PPGZ uniforms are the same though. Review!**


	2. A New School, A Different Mojo

**A/N: The contest for Bri's Powerpuff Girl Z name is still open, if anyone's wondering. Still waitin' for that third entry. I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z, or The Powerpuff Girls. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

"And that's why X equals two," I told Zee.

"Yeah, I got it," Zee told me, waving her hand. We were walking to her new school, New Townsville High. We got to the High School and Zee said, "Please come in with me!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Please?" Zee asked, "Just this once?"

I growled and said, "Fine." We walked in the doors of the school and to the principal's office.

"Ah, you two must be the two new students," The principal said.

"Uh, two?" I asked.

"Yes. Brianna Madison and Zamora Meson, correct?" The principal asked.

I said, "Well, yes, but-,"

"Then you have Ms. Keane for your new teacher," The Principal told us, cutting me off.

I said, "I don't-,"

"Off to class! Go, go, go!" The principal said, pushing us out of his office. He closed the door when we were both out of his office.

"Both of us?" I asked Zee.

"Umm," Zee said, looking down at her feet.

"Zee, what did you do?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I entered you into the school system," Zee said, "I don't want to be alone at this school!"

"Oh, Zee," I muttered, sighing.

"Do you hate me?" Zee asked, looking at me.

"No, Zamora, I do not hate you. I'm slightly annoyed with you, but I do not hate you. You're my best friend, and I could never hate you," I said.

"Thanks," Zee said.

We walked to our new classroom and opened the door. A woman with black hair and blue eyes was teaching the class. "Oh," She said, turning to Zee and me, "Are you two the new students?"

I nodded and said, "Yes. You're Ms. Keane, yes?"

"Correct," Ms. Keane said. It was scary how close the resemblance to the Ms. Keane in Townsville was. "You, Brianna, can sit next to Buttercup, and Zamora, you, can sit next to Princess Morbucks," Ms. Keane said.

I sat down next to the black haired tomboy, and Zee sat next to the curly haired rich girl.

An hour later, I was bored. I knew all the stuff Ms. Keane was teaching. I looked around the room. Zee was picking her teeth, Blossom and Bubbles were taking notes, and I was unsure what Buttercup was doing. Then I heard a buzzing. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup looked at their belts and raised their hands.

"Ms. Keane!" They said in unison.

"My feet are on fire!" Blossom said.

"My feet are frozen!" Bubbles said.

"My left foot is on fire and my right foot is frozen!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Oh my. You three better hurry to the nurse's office," Ms. Keane told them. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup ran out of the classroom to the nurse's office.

"Ms. Keane, can you explain question number twelve again?" Zee asked, "I got confused."

"Yes Zamora," Ms. Keane told her.

I moaned and hit my head against my desk.

At lunch, they came back. I bit into my sandwich and said to Zee (Who was sitting across from me at my desk), "Do you think these Puffs are doing a good job? The Puffs from our hometown were kindergarteners and they could fight off huge monsters easily."

"I haven't seen a monster yet, so maybe," Zee said.

I shrugged and looked out the window. "Zee," I said, "Look out the window."

She looked and said, "Uh oh. You better go."

I nodded, got to my feet, and ran out the room. Mojo Jojo was destroying the down! How did he even find me?!

I ran to different rooms in the building, only to find people were using them. I finally got frustrated, and ran to the roof. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were all on the roof too. "Did you see Mojo Jojo too?" I asked them.

"Yeah," The three girls said, nodding at me.

_A black ring with a grey 'P' appeared on my right hand. "Bri!" I exclaimed. A compact appeared in my left hand. I opened the compact, swiped the ring on the compact, and re-closed it. Then I attached the compact to a white belt on my waist, and I started to glow. I spun around and saw a black and white suit appeared on my body. I rubbed my shoulders, and my shoulders started to glow. A black and grey cut off jacket with the sleeves rolled up appeared on me. My thighs started to glow, and I saw a dark grey skirt appeared on my body. My hands glowed, and black finger-less gloves appeared. I brushed off the place where my heart was, and a yellow 'P' appeared. I stomped my feet, and then black and white shoes appeared with a white, black, white pattern at the top of the sneakers. A black choker with a yellow 'P' appeared on my neck. I crossed my arms and stood straight._

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all transformed into the Powerpuff Girls Z. Blossom wearing a pink version of my outfit, Bubbles wearing a blue version of my outfit, and Buttercup wearing a green version of my outfit.

"Come on!" I exclaimed. We flew to Mojo Jojo's robot, and I saw the monkey inside wasn't the Mojo from my hometown. It was a totally different monkey.

"Are you just going to float there, or are you going to fight?" Buttercup asked me.

I looked at Buttercup and nodded.

"Bubble Bash!" Bubbles said, waving her bubble wand.

"Hammer Slammer!" Buttercup said, bashing her hammer against the ground.

"Yo-Yo Throw!" Blossom exclaimed, throwing her yo-yo at Mojo Jojo.

Okay, so the Powerpuff Girls Z were a little, er, odd. I raised an eyebrow at the other three Powerpuff girls in confusion, and then shrugged.

I opened my mouth and let out a supersonic screech. Mojo was thrown back a few buildings, and he said, "What!? A new Powerpuff girl!?"

I exclaimed, "Yeah! I'm Bri Z!" I flew over to the robot and gave it a strong kick. Mojo and his robot flew into the sky and disappeared with a small twinkle.

"That was faster than it takes to defeat the Mojo from Townsville," I muttered.

I shrugged, and Blossom said, "That was really impressive."

"I've been saving cities for almost a year," I said. In the distance, I heard the school bell ring. "And, we better get back to school!" I exclaimed, already flying to school at light speed.

Ten seconds later, I was back on the roof. I quickly transformed back into my normal outfit and ran back to class. I walked in the door and walked to my seat. "End well?" Zee asked.

I nodded at her and sat in my seat.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter stinks, I know. I TRIED at least. Took me a while, but I finally finished this chapter. Now review!**


	3. Gangreen Gang Z

**A/N: Aaand here we are again folks! Back to my horrible story that no one will review! I seriously hate anyone that reads this, but doesn't review. Anyway, I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

"So who'd you and the other Puff Z girls fight today?" Zee asked as we walked home from school a few days later.

"Fuzzy Lumpkins," I told her. We had come to know most of the villains in town were like the ones from our hometown. The villains have come to know I'm the new Powerpuff Girl Z. They don't know I'm an average teenage girl. It's kind of weird. The other Powerpuff Girls Z and I all have our usual voices and hair styles, just different outfits, and nobody knows we're the super heroines of this town. Back in Townsville, everyone knew who the super heroines were. It's cool though. I can live a normal teenage girl's life in New Townsville.

"Ah, Mister 'Off My Property!'" Zee said, smiling.

I chuckled and said, "Yeah."

"Do you think there's a Him in this town?" Zee asked, her eyes widening.

"Oh, I hope not!" I exclaimed, "Him was ENOUGH to handle in Townsville. I don't want to encounter Him, or any version of the Gangreen Gang in this town."

Zee smiled evilly and said, "See you at the apartment."

"You wouldn't," I said.

Zee's smile widened, and she ran off. I realized what she was going to do. "Zee!" I screamed, running after her. I had to run at a slow pace so no one would know I was a Powerpuff Girl or Powerpuff Girl Z.

Fifteen minutes of running later, Zee had beat me to the apartment by five minutes. I kept running, and when I finally ran through the door I saw Zee was already video chatting with Ace and Snake.

Zee said, "So hear what she said! Bri said-AHH!" I had tackled her to the ground, causing her to scream. She struggled for a few minutes, but I was able to pin her down. Zee yelled, "Bri said-,"

I put my hand on her mouth. Then my hand felt wet. "Ew!" I yelled, jumping off her to my feet. I looked at my hand and said, "Did…did you just lick my hand?"

"Yes," Zee said, getting to her feet.

"Man," I muttered, rubbing her spit off my hand and onto my black jeans.

"Bri! Zee!" Bobbie said, flying over to the computer and pushing Ace to the side, "Hi!"

"Hey Bobbie!" Zee and I said in unison.

"How are you two?" Bobbie asked.

"Fine. Zee here enrolled me in school though!" I said, almost yelling the word school.

"I thought you graduated," Bobbie said.

"I did. Zee didn't want to be lonely!" I said, looking at Zee as I talked. Zee gave me a toothy smile. "So!" I said, turning back to the monitor of the computer, "How's Townsville?"

"Uh…Mojo tried to take over the town again, and Ace and the rest of the gang were spray painting the town," Bobbie told me.

"Again?" I asked. Bobbie nodded. I rolled my eyes and said, "Well, go in my room and you'll find a bear trap under my bed. There, you'll see about five thousand dollars set in the trap. If anyone in the house, except you, can grab the money before it snaps shut, you can pay back the mayor for the green gang's graffiti."

"Anything else?" Ace asked, pushing Bobbie to the side.

"They can keep their hand," I said, slightly annoyed at his greediness, "Now, I have to go do homework." I frowned at Zee, who smiled at me again.

I walked into the kitchen, and started to do my homework. It was easy. Basic stuff that I learned in my last year of middle school. No biggie. When Zee was doing her homework, she had a lot of trouble with it. So, of course, I helped her with it.

When we were about halfway through, my compact started to beep. I took it out of my belt and opened it up. "Bri," Professor Utonium said, "There's a high level of black Z rays in your area. Can you go check it out?"

"Sure Professor," I said. The Professor nodded and hung up. Then I got to my feet and started to transform.

_A black ring with a grey 'P' appeared on my right hand. "Shadow Bri!" I exclaimed. A compact appeared in my left hand. I opened the compact, swiped the ring on the compact, and re-closed it. Then I attached the compact to a white belt on my waist, and I started to glow. I spun around and saw a black and white suit appeared on my body. I rubbed my shoulders, and my shoulders started to glow. A black and grey cut off jacket with the sleeves rolled up appeared on me. My thighs started to glow, and I saw a dark grey skirt appeared on my body. My hands glowed, and black finger-less gloves appeared. I brushed off the place where my heart was, and a yellow 'P' appeared. I stomped my feet, and then black and white shoes appeared with a white, black, white pattern at the top of the sneakers. A black choker with a yellow 'P' appeared on my neck. I crossed my arms and stood straight._

"Z ray?" Zee asked, not looking up from her homework.

I nodded and said, "Yeah."

"Know who it is?" Zee asked. I shook my head. "Then go and tell me when you get back," Zee told me.

I rolled my eyes at my longtime friend, opened a window, and flew out of it.

A few minutes later, I was flying over the city when I realized I still had my pencil still in my hand. I forgot to put it down when I transformed! But, it was odd. It had grown somewhat, and the entire pencil had turned from yellow to black. I shook my head and put the pencil behind my ear, so it wouldn't break during the fight with whatever villain was making trouble.

When I got to the building, I was very surprised. There were five teenagers with green skin. I took a step back and said, "Who are you five supposed to be? The Gangreen Gang?" I laughed.

"Yes, we are," The girl with the blue hair sneered.

My laughing stopped and I said, "Huh?"

"Yeah. I'm Ace," The leader with the sunglasses told me.

"They call me Big Billy!" The large boy said.

"My name's Ivy," The blue haired girl said.

"They call me Lil' Arturo!" The boy (I assumed) in the pink dress told me.

"And that fool over there is Grubber," Ivy said, pointing to the boy with his tongue sticking out.

"Oh come on! A Gangreen Gang in this town too?" I mumbled. I shook my head and then something flew past my head. "What was that?!" I exclaimed. I saw Ace was holding a deck of cards with his face on them. That's a bit vain.

He threw more cards at me, but I quickly dodged all of them before they hit me. He looked in his hands and said, "Huh, I'm all outta cards."

"Yep!" I exclaimed. I clapped my hands together and the vibrations made Ace and the rest of the other gangreen gang fall over.

"Hey!" Ace said.

Ivy got to her feet and said, "Let me handle her!"

She ran over to me and pressed a few pressure points in my neck. "Hey!" I exclaimed. I grabbed one of Ivy's arms and threw her at the green gang.

Ivy collided with her friends, and they all fell over with Ivy on top. "Strike!" I shouted, smiling. They were all unconscious, or so I thought.

I smiled victoriously and turned around, starting to walk away. "Hey," Ace called.

I turned around and cracked my knuckles. "What?" I said, annoyed.

He just smiled and when I turned, I was looking into the face of, a green skinned, me. I stomped my foot into the ground and the other me flew in the air, and onto the other gangreen gang. The other version of me turned into Grubber. Creepy.

When Grubber had landed on top of his friends, I saw they were totally unconscious. So, I flew back to the apartment.

When I opened the door, Zee said, "So, who was it?"

"The Gangreen Gang," I said after I had transformed back to my regular self.

Zee looked up from her homework and said, "What?"

"Yeah. I finally met the Gangreen Gang of this town," I told Zee.

"Were they as annoying as the Gangreen Gang from our hometown?" Zee asked.

"No," I answered, "More."

"Yikes," Zee muttered.

* * *

**A/N: *Gets On Knees* PLEASE! JUST. REVIEW! **

**Bri: *Walks through her story's door* Just review. She starts to cry and go into the fettle position when people don't review. **

**Nicky: *In the fettle position* REVIEW! **


	4. Him

**A/N: I don't own PPGZ or PPG. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

"So," Bobbie asked over video chat, "Any villains in New Townsville today? None in this town."

"Nah Bobbie," I said, "Not since two days ago. Which, is good. No more fighting bad guys and monsters every…single…day."

"Then can I come over? Please Bri? I'll be good!" Bobbie told me, begging.

"Well," I said, "I don't know." Bobbie gave me the puppy dog eyes. "Fine," I said, smiling as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes!" Bobbie exclaimed, flying up, "I'll be there in ten minutes!"

I smiled again and said, "See you soon Bobbie." Bobbie's face disappeared from the screen, signaling the end of our video chat.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Oh? So little Bobbie Madison is going to New Townsville too?" The evilest of all evil, Him, said watching his television, "Now, isn't that just a coincidence?" Him laughed and said, "Well, I might just have to pay a visit to New Townsville too. I'll give those two pesky girls a big surprise!"

Him got to his feet and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**Bri's P.O.V.**

"So what are we going to do?" Bobbie asked me.

"Well, how about we go take a walk?" I asked, "A bit of exercise, and we can catch up."

"Yay!" Bobbie exclaimed, jumping into my arms.

Ten minutes later, we were walking by the Professor's lab. "What's that?" Bobbie asked, pointing to the large building.

"Oh, that's the Professor's lab," I told her.

"Doesn't the Professor live in Townsville?" Bobbie asked, tilting her head in confusion slightly.

"Yes, but this is a different Professor," I told her, smiling, "Come on, I'll show you."

We walked to the lab and into the house. "Hey Bri," Ken said, not looking up from his work.

"Hey Ken," I told him.

"Hi Brianna!" Poochi said, smiling at me. He sniffed Bobbie and said, "Who's this?"

"Poochi, Ken, this is my little cousin, Bobbie," I told him, "Bobbie, say hi to Poochi!"

"Hi Poochi!" Bobbie said, "Hi Ken!"

"Hey," Ken said.

"Hi Bobbie!" Poochi said, smiling. Poochi's smile faded and he started to sniff Bobbie. "Why does she smell like white Z rays Bri?" Poochi asked.

"Oh, I don't know," I said, shrugging. Actually, that was a lie. She probably smelled like a Z ray because she has Chemical X in her bloodstream.

Then, the ground started to shake. "Earthquake!" Ken exclaimed. He ducked under the table and exclaimed, "Brace yourselves!" Poochi hid under the table with Ken, and Bobbie went under the table.

It's just, I felt like something was wrong. The vibrations didn't feel anything like a normal Earthquake. Then I heard that laugh, that voice, that echo-y voice. Him. Him was in New Townsville.

I quickly transformed. _A black ring with a grey 'P' appeared on my right hand. "Shadow Bri!" I exclaimed. A compact appeared in my left hand. I opened the compact, swiped the ring on the compact, and re-closed it. Then I attached the compact to a white belt on my waist, and I started to glow. I spun around and saw a black and white suit appeared on my body. I rubbed my shoulders, and my shoulders started to glow. A black and grey cut off jacket with the sleeves rolled up appeared on me. My thighs started to glow, and I saw a dark grey skirt appeared on my body. My hands glowed, and black finger-less gloves appeared. I brushed off the place where my heart was, and a yellow 'P' appeared. I stomped my feet, and then black and white shoes appeared with a white, black, white pattern at the top of the sneakers. A black choker with a yellow 'P' appeared on my neck. I crossed my arms and stood straight._

"Why'd you transform?" Ken asked as the shaking slowly stopped.

"Him," I said, "Bobbie, you stay here with Ken. Don't leave until I come back." Bobbie nodded and hid under the table with Ken.

Then I quickly ran out of the lab and to the place where the vibrations were strongest. When I got there, I saw the sky was blood red. I took a few steps forward and shouted, "ALRIGHT HIM! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! SHOW YOURSELF!"

The vibrations stopped, and then the ground scooped me up. I didn't have time to scream.

My eyes snapped open, and I saw Him standing in front of me. "Him!" I exclaimed, getting to my feet, "Where am I?!"

"Take a guess," Him said, rolling his eyes.

"I meant why am I here?!" I shouted.

"To talk," Him said harshly. His voice returned to normal and Him said, "You know this town is like Townsville, yes?"

"No! You don't say?" I asked sarcastically.

"Shut it!" Him told me. I nodded in fear. "Good. You know that there's no other me, I presume? The reason is these 'Powerpuff Girls Z' destroyed him, and sent his black Z rays into space!"

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"He was my brother!" Him shouted at me, his voice turning scary. His voice went back to its girlish, echo-y voice, and Him said, "I want you to take this and destroy it."

He handed me a bottle filled with a liquid. "What's in it?" I asked.

"That's none of your importance!" Him shouted. Him waved one of his claws, and I was back where I had stood just minutes before.

"Bri!" Bubbles said, flying over with Buttercup and Blossom, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," I said, looking around for a few seconds, "I-I'm fine."

"What's that?" Buttercup asked, pointing to the bottle.

"Nothing," I muttered, putting it behind my back.

"What happened to you then?" Blossom asked, "What sucked you up?"

"The ground just sucked me up, closed back up, and spit me out again," I half-lied, "I got to go. See you girls when another villain or monster attacks the town." I flew away from them at my top speed (Faster than the speed of light).

I went back to the lab, deactivated my transformation (I had to do my transformation backwards) and picked Bobbie up.

As we walked back to the apartment, she said, "So what happened?"

I whispered in Bobbie's ear, "Him." We kept walking, and Bobbie just looked up at me in fear.

"From Townsville?" Bobbie asked.

"Yes," I said, nodding. When we got to the apartment, I explained everything that happened to me in the sinkhole.

Then, Bobbie left. She had to leave, as Mojo Jojo was attacking Townsville. I looked at the bottle with the liquid in it. Then, I destroyed it. I quickly lost consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. I had writer's block for this story. So, review! Later!**


	5. Knocked Out

**A/N: Me no own PPG or PPGZ. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Zee's P.O.V.**

"Hey Bri," I said, chuckling slightly as I entered our apartment, "You'll never believe what ha-," I stopped talking when I saw Bri lying on the floor. She was either unconscious or dead, and neither one of those things were good. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I rushed over to my best friend and got on my knees by her. Then I felt her neck, I gotta make sure she isn't dead before I do anything! Her heartbeat was steady. Thankfully she was alive.

I tried slapping her awake. "Wake up!" I exclaimed, "Bri, this is NOT funny!" I stopped slapping her and muttered, "Oh boy."

I wrapped one of her arms around my shoulders and walked her over to a chair. I made her sit down on it and picked up the phone.

I quickly dialed the professor. "PROFESSOR!" I shouted once he had picked up, "BRI'S NOT CONSIOUS!"

"What? Bring her over as fast as you can," The Professor told me, "Blossom, Bubble, and Buttercup aren't conscious either."

"A-alright," I said, nodding. I quickly hung up and started to think how I could get her to the Professor's lab. Then I got an idea. If I could just borrow her Z belt, I could use the strength she gets and I could fly her to the Professor's lab.

I quickly took Bri's belt off her and put it on me. _A black ring with a grey 'P' appeared on my right hand. "Dark Zee!" I exclaimed. A compact appeared in my left hand. I opened the compact, swiped the ring on the compact, and re-closed it. Then I attached the compact to a white belt on my waist, and I started to glow. I spun around and saw a black and white suit appeared on my body. I rubbed my shoulders, and my shoulders started to glow. A black and grey cut off jacket with the sleeves rolled up appeared on me. My thighs started to glow, and I saw a dark grey skirt appeared on my body. My hands glowed, and black finger-less gloves appeared. I brushed off the place where my heart was, and a yellow 'P' appeared. I stomped my feet, and then black and white shoes appeared with a white, black, white pattern at the top of the sneakers. A black choker with a yellow 'P' appeared on my neck. I crossed my arms and stood straight._

I felt somewhat lightheaded, but it didn't bother me much. I picked Bri up and flew out an open window to the Professor's lab.

When I got inside the Professor's lab, I saw Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all unconscious on separate examining tables. There was an extra examining table, which I assumed I had to put Bri on. My assumption was correct when I heard the Professor say, "You can put her on the extra table."

I did so, took Bri's belt off, and put it back on her waist. The outfit I was wearing disappeared and my normal outfit appeared back on my body. Bri's Z outfit appeared on her, and my light-headedness went away.

"So what's wrong with them all?" I asked.

"I don't know," The Professor said, "I just don't know."

"Well," Ken said to Poochi, "That's not good. What now?"

"Panic!" Poochi exclaimed. The two of them started to yell and run around in circles.

"Oh, I have an idea!" I exclaimed, "Can I borrow your phone?"

The Professor handed me a phone and I dialed Bri's house in Townsville. Eric picked up, "Hey."

"E-Eric," I said nervously, "C-can you give the phone t-to Bobbie?"

"Sure," Eric told me, "BOBBIE!" Though, it came out as 'Bob-eh'.

Bobbie got on the phone and said, "Hi!"

"Bobbie," I said, "Bri got knocked out."

"What? Should I come back?!" Bobbie exclaimed.

"Yes, and bring Utonium, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup," I told her sternly.

"Why? What happened?!" Bobbie exclaimed.

"Just…hurry, okay?" I asked.

"Okay!" Bobbie exclaimed. Then Bobbie hung up. I gave the phone back to The Professor and said, "I'll explain later."

**Bri's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and shot up. I was in a dark room. "Hello?" I called out, my voice echoing against the walls, "Zee? Bobbie?"

"Bri?" Bubbles' voice called.

"Bubbles? Bri?" Buttercup called out.

"Buttercup? Bubbles? Bri?" Blossom called.

"I'm over here!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Stay there!" Blossom said, "We'll find you!"

I started to run towards where I last heard Bubbles' voice. Then, I bumped into something. I looked up and saw I had bumped into Bubbles. I got to my feet and said, "Bubbles!"

"Bri!" Bubbles exclaimed. Then Buttercup came running over to us.

"Bri, Bubbles!" She exclaimed.

"Girls!" Blossom exclaimed, running to us.

"Blossom!" The three of us said in unison. The four of us hugged for a few seconds and then let go. A light switched on above the four of us.

"Two things," Buttercup said, "Where are we? And why are we here?"

"You're inside a head," Him's voice said.

"Him," I growled.

"HIM?!" The other girls shouted in unison.

"Yes," Him said, emerging in front of us, "You're inside a head. One of your heads actually. You just need to figure out whose head and you need to find out how to get out of here. You won't wake up until you find the secret exit!"

"HIM!" Buttercup shouted, "LET US OUT!" She raised her fist and swung it at Him, who ducked.

"Ah, ah, ah. You can't hit me," Him told us, "Now when you figure out whose head the four of you are in, then her memories, thoughts, and other parts of her brain will start to appear though doorways. There's only one door in and out of memories, so you have to keep going strait!"

"When we find the exit?" I asked.

"All four of you will wake up," Him told us, "But I doubt you'll find it. Oh, and two more things."

"What?" Buttercup asked.

Him said, "You don't have any powers in here, even though you're in your outfits. I took your powers away temporarily." The four of us nodded.

Buttercup exclaimed, "We can get through it without our powers!"

Him chuckled darkly. Then Him took something out from behind his back and threw it at me. I caught it and saw it was a picture of Snake and me. I looked at Him and he said, "That's your only clue of whose brain you're in." Then, Him disappeared.

The other three girls walked over to me and Bubbles said, "Is that you and Ivy?"

"No," I said, "It-it's me and my friend from Townsville. His name's Snake."

"Does this mean we're in your head?" Blossom asked.

"I guess," I said, shrugging. That was when lights started to turn on around us.

"Yup," Blossom said, "We're in Bri's head."

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**


	6. Almost Hit

**A/N: I don't own PPG or PPGZ. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

We were in a long hallway with a lot of pictures around us. There were pictures of my mom, dad, Eric, Bobbie, Bri, the Powerpuff Girls, the Powerpuff girls Z, and a whole lot of other people.

"These are all my good memories," I said, "They are all parts of my favorite memories."

We began to walk down the long hall. "What's this one?" Bubbles asked. I turned around and saw she was looking at a picture of me when I was about eight, my mom when she was about thirty two, and my dad when he was about thirty five. We were at a park.

"Oh. This was the day I was almost hit by a car," I told them.

"Whoa, really?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah. My mom and I were throwing a baseball to each other. When I missed the ball, I ran to get it. I didn't see the car coming. My dad saved my life," I told them.

"That's your dad?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"And that's your mom?" Bubbles asked.

"Yup," I said.

"She's really pretty," Bubbles said.

"Thanks," I said, "We should keep moving."

After a while, we got to the end of the hallway. There was a door. "What now?" Blossom asked.

"Him did say we had to go through Bri's memories," Bubbles said.

"Then come on!" Buttercup said, grabbing the handle. She took her hand of the handle and exclaimed, "Ow! That hurt!"

"What?" Blossom asked.

"The handle shocked me!" Buttercup exclaimed.

Blossom said, "Guess Him forgot to tell us about the door."

"Or he intentionally didn't tell us," I said, "Him is evil and messes with people's heads. We have to think outside the box for these…tests."

"Right. So…what do we do?" Blossom asked.

"Think outside the box," I said, "So if the handle gives off an electric shock when flesh makes contact with it, then we just have you open the door with something that doesn't conduct electricity!"

"You're right!" Blossom exclaimed, "Like what?"

"Wood?" Buttercup asked.

"Our clothes?" Bubbles asked.

"No," I said, "Rubber. Rubber doesn't conduct electricity. We just need to find something from my memories made of rubber!"

"I say we split up," Blossom told us.

"Right," Buttercup, Bubbles, and I said in unison.

The four of us split up.

**Zee's P.O.V.**

"Zee," Bubbles exclaimed as she and her sisters put Utonium on the ground, "What happened to Bri?"

"Haven't a clue. Where's Bobbie? I thought she was coming," I said.

"Eric grounded her for breaking a vase," Bubbles said.

"Actually, it is pronounced vase," Blossom told her sister.

"Whatever. Where's Bri?" Buttercup asked me.

"Follow me," I said. I lead them to where Bri, Powered Buttercup, Hyper Blossom, and Rolling Bubbles' bodies were.

"Is that us?" Buttercup asked, "Did someone clone us?!"

"No. These are The Powerpuff Girls Z," The Professor (From New Townsville) told them.

"They look like opposites of you three girls," Utonium (From Townsville) said, "Older versions of you girls who protect this town."

"Cool," The three of them said in unison.

"But the fact is, these girls fell unconscious because of something," The Professor said.

Utonium said, "The question is-,"

"What?" The two professors said in unison.

The two professors, Ken, and Poochi all examined all the girls for almost ten minutes. "Well," Utonium said, "We can't find anything wrong with them."

"Not a thing," The Professor said.

"Wait," Ken said, picking up a piece of glass up with tweezers, "What's this?"

"Let me see Ken," The Professor said, taking the tweezers and putting the glass under a microscope, "Hmm. There's some black liquid on it."

Utonium got a swab out of his pocket and swabbed the liquid. Then, they started to work again.

**Bri's P.O.V.**

"I found something!" Bubbles exclaimed. Blossom, Buttercup, and I ran over to where Bubbles was.

"What'd you find?" Buttercup asked.

"Look!" Bubbles said, pointing to one of the pictures. It was a picture of me during Halloween two years ago, when I was about fourteen (A/N: Her B-Day's in late September, she's sixteen!). I dressed like a rocker girl. I wore all leather, except my gloves. The gloves were made of rubber.

"But how do we get them?" Blossom asked, "It's not like we can just step through the painting."

"Maybe we can," Buttercup said.

"What?" I asked.

"Just think. It's your head Bri. You can do whatever you want in here," Buttercup said.

"Right, so I can do whatever I want," I said, "Buttercup, you're a genius."

I reached forward and put my hand against the picture. Then my hand was sucked in, and then my entire body. "Ah!" I exclaimed, getting sucked in.

"Hey, you wanted these?" My younger self asked. She was holding out the rubber gloves.

"Yeah. Thanks," I told her as I took the gloves from her.

"No prob," She told me, "Now go back to your friends."

I nodded and jumped back through the picture to where my friends were.

Buttercup said, "Got them?"

"Yeah, come on!" I exclaimed. The four of us ran over to the door. I put the gloves on and opened the door.

"Let's go," Buttercup said, walking through the door.

"First memory," I said. Blossom, Bubbles, and I followed.

"It's just a dark room," Blossom said, as we walked through the room.

"Just keep walking," I told her, "This might just be the first part of the first memory."

"No," Bubbles said, "I feel a doorknob."

"Bubbles, get back!" I exclaimed.

Bubbles jumped back as it opened. A light shone through the room and a silhouette of a woman stood in front of the door. She turned the light on and I saw it was my mother. She walked over to the cradle in the room, and picked a baby out of it. She held the baby close and kissed its head.

"A baby?" Bubbles asked.

"I guess that's me," I muttered.

"I found the exit!" Buttercup exclaimed. She pushed the cradle out of the way and a small door appeared. It was just big enough to walk through if we lowered our heads.

* * *

**A/N: Review! Seriously! Three reviews?! Jerks. **


	7. Meeting Zee

**A/N: I don't own PPGZ or PPG. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

We walked through a few more doors, and finally were at a memory where I was about five years old. The place was Pokey Oaks Kindergarten and Ms. Keane had stepped out of the room for a few minutes. Ashley had pulled her fist back and punched me strait in the nose. My younger self fell on her butt. "What are you going to do now snow hair? Cry to your stupid mommy?" Ashley teased.

"N-no," My younger self said.

"Well you don't have any friends," Ashley said, smiling, "Who's going to stick up for you? The pencils? The supplies in the class?" Ashley laughed, and snapped her fingers. Most of the class laughed at me.

"How long did this go on?" Bubbles asked me.

"Few years," I said, "It's still going on, even today."

"I should pound her," Buttercup said, starting to walk towards Ashley.

"Hold on," I said, grabbing Buttercup's hand. I let go of Buttercup when she stopped walking towards Ashley.

"Hey!" Zee exclaimed, standing up and walking in front of the younger me, "Alright Ashley! I've had enough of your meanness! Stop being a jerk to Brianna! She's nicer than you or your dumb friends!"

Zee grabbed my younger self's hand and helped her to her feet. "Come on, you can sit next to me for now on," Zee told my younger self.

"Yay!" Little Bri exclaimed.

Then the scene stopped, signaling the end of the memory. "Come on," Blossom said, walking towards the playground door.

Four more memories passed before I finally realize something. What's the point of this? For Him to mess with our heads? For, for us to be trapped in my terrifying head forever?

Three more memories. My father dying, my mother dying, my brother leaving. I cried during all three of those memories. My three friends did their best to cheer me up.

Did Him enjoy seeing me cry?

Then there was the memory where I was shot, almost killed.

Did he enjoy my pain?

And then the memory where I kissed Snake. And then the other one.

"You kissed a villain?!" Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup shouted at me, "TWICE?!"

"Er…yeah," I said, my face most likely going cherry red, "I did."

"Why?" Buttercup asked.

"The first one was a dare, and the second one was to get even," I said, smiling lightly.

"So you like him, hmm?" Blossom asked, smiling wide.

"It was a dare!" I said.

**Zee's P.O.V.**

"The liquid has like a sleeping beauty effect!" Both of the professors said in unison.

"What's a sleeping beauty effect?" Bubbles asked.

"Sleeping beauty was a princess who fell asleep because of a spell. She woke up when her true love kissed her," Blossom said.

"So basically we have to get her true love to kiss her?" Bubbles asked.

"Bleh," Buttercup said, sticking her tongue out, "Gross!"

"Does Bri love anyone? She clearly has the most on her, she's why all of them fainted," Ken told me.

"Well…I don't know. Ever since we came to this town, she's written her secret feelings in a diary, since she left all her recording stuff in Townsville," I said.

"I'll get it," Blossom said, "Where is it?"

"In her room under her pillow," I told her. Then I told her the address, what room, which room, and which pillow.

"Okay," Blossom said. She was gone for about five seconds, and then back with Bri's diary in her hand. She handed it to me, and I opened it up. I started to read from it. "_So Zee and I moved to New Townsville today. It's really big and beautiful, like Townville_," I read, "_Today I fought Mojo Jojo. A different Mojo Jojo, Mojo Jojo Z, I'll call him._"

"Find something with romance," Ken said.

I rolled my eyes and flipped forward a few pages. "Uh, '_I'm trying to figure out how to get my brother and Zee together. I'm thinking of getting them tickets to a boat ride, and then as they float down the river, I'll sing, 'Kiss the Girl' from The Little Mermaid. I'd be ironic, since my bro's name is Eric. Ha, ha. Prince Eric. I bet my parents did that on purpose, since my brother have raven black hair and bright blue eyes_'." I blushed and said, "That's not it." I flipped the pages again and muttered, "Hope this is the right one!"

Ken rolled his eyes and took the diary from me. Then he started to read aloud, "'Gah_, why does it have to hurt to love? It hurts so badly, and then you'll just get your heart bro-_'. Then it has a page ripped out."

"Man," Buttercup said, "Now we'll never wake her up!"

"Don't lose hope yet Buttercup," Blossom said, "Bri's smart, and she'll get out of this…somehow.

**Bri's P.O.V.**

Then there were a lot of memories of Snake all in the same memory. Then I realized it. I knew how to get us out of here.

"I have to kiss him," I said.

"Huh?" Bubbles asked.

"I have to kiss him, I gotta kiss Snake!" I exclaimed.

"Why?" Buttercup asked. I saw Bubbles was grossed out at the thought of it.

"Because Him said there was only one way to get out, and to keep going strait. There are no more doors, and all the memories playing are about Snake, so…"

"You wouldn't," Bubbles asked.

"I would," I said, "And I will."

I walked up to one of the memories of Snake, and crashed my lips to his.

Then, I opened my eyes, and took a deep breath. "Bri!" Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup, from my hometown, shouted, tackling me into a hug.

"Ah! Uncle, Uncle!" I shouted, almost being strangled by the three little girls.

"Sorry," The three said in unison, getting off me.

"It's fine," I said.

"How'd you wake up?" Bubbles asked, "W-we thought you were gone forever!" She started to cry.

"Aw, it's okay Bubbles," I said, smiling sweetly, "I'm right here, I'm fine, and I'll be fine and alive."

"Gross!" Powered Buttercup exclaimed, wiping her lips and spitting multiple times, "That was disgusting!" Once again, she spit.

"Ew!" Rolling Bubbles said, getting up, "That was gross!"

Hyper Blossom had woken up too and was brushing her teeth with a toothbrush. "Never again!" She said after spitting the foam out.

She got close to me and said darkly, "Never. Again." Then she backed off.

I laughed and Zee asked, "What happened?"

"Funny stuff you probably will barf about," I smiled, walking away from her and out of the lab.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Zee's voice screamed from inside the laboratory.

I chuckled again and flew back to our small apartment.

* * *

**A/N: Y U NO REVIEW!?**


	8. The Make up

**A/N: Don't own PPG or PPGZ. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

It was another boring day in New Townsville, almost two weeks later. It was finally the day before Halloween. Zee and I usually procrastinated to get our costumes, and it wasn't any different this year.

I had gone back to Townsville to find a cool costume. Zee stayed back, saying, "…I just wanna wear a costume from here…"

I rolled my eyes at the memory and finally touched down in front of a costume shop, 'Spook Week', which was ironically open all year long.

I walked in and saw Erwin, a twenty four year old man, sitting at the counter, waiting for something to happen. He looked up, saw me, and smiled. "Hey! It's a Powerpuff girl!" He said. I saw he was wearing a dress. My silent question to him was, 'Why?'.

"Hello again sir," I said, smiling lightly at him.

"What's an idea this time? Going as yourself?" He let out a laugh.

I chuckled and said, "No, something else."

"How 'bout a villain this year? Mojo Jojo? Fuzzy? Him?" Erwin suggested.

"Too obnoxious, too furry, and not in a million centuries," I told him, crossing my arms.

"How 'bout one of your friends? The green tea gang?" Erwin asked.

I tried to hold back a laugh, but I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "No," I chuckled, "They're called the Gangreen Gang, Erwin."

"Ah, right. Sorry," Erwin chuckled and I realized he was dressed as a warlock. No wonder he was wearing a dress!

I decided on a costume, and left the store with the costume in my bag. I decided I didn't have to go back to New Townsville so soon, so I decided to take a walk through the town.

"No! Get off me!" Ashley's voice echoed from inside an alley way. My natural instincts kicked in. The three guys trying to rob Ashley were on the ground in just a few seconds.

"Idiots," I growled, wiping some dust off my shoulder.

"W-why'd you help me?" Ashley asked, picking up some stuff and putting it in her purse.

I got on my knees and helped her pick up her make up stuff and put it in her purse. "Natural Puff instincts," I told her, "I get my fast reflexes from Killer."

"Killer?" She asked, curiosity in her voice.

"My snake," I told her, handing her, her compact, "H-he's a boa constrictor."

"That's cool," She told me, "I have a Dachshund."

"Those dogs that look like hot dogs?" I laughed.

Ashley smiled and said, "Exactly."

We both got up and talked as we walked. "What's your favorite animal?" I asked.

"I like Siberian tigers. What's yours?" Ashley said.

"Snakes. Like I said, I have a boa constrictor in my room. He's an albino," I told her.

"Like you," She asked.

"Yeah," I growled.

"Fave color?" She asked, "Mine's pink."

"Black," I told her.

"Anything else?"

"White. Ever break a bone?"

"No."

"Want me to break one for you?" I growled to myself.

"What?"

"Nothing," I shook my head.

"Uh…you like anyone?"

"Nobody. I know you like my brother," I glared at her.

"Hm? Oh. No, I don't," Ashley told me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Yeah. I don't like him. I just told you that to get you mad," Ashley gave a little shrug.

"So, why do you hate me so much Ash?" I asked her, giving her a nickname.

"I. I just…I don't know," Ashley said, "When you first entered kindergarten, you were the wicked awesome, cool, new girl. Come on, you had naturally white hair! You were instantly the coolest girl in class."

I gave a small smile. She thought I was cool?

"Plus, the moment you walked in the door, everyone's attention was on you. I couldn't help but be jealous. So, I started to make fun of you and made up a few rumors about you," Ashley told me, pushing her blond hair back.

"Oh?"

"I said you ate your boogies. My exact words," Ashley laughed. So did I. W-were we actually bonding? After a thirteen year feud? Yeah. We were.

I unlocked my front door and brought her inside. She was bleeding from the almost robbery, so I sat her down in one of the dining room chairs. I went to the bathroom, got my first aid kit, and returned to see Ashley sitting with her legs crossed, terrified of the Gangreen Gang, who were sitting across from them.

"Guys, stop it," I growled, crossing my arms.

"Fine. Yous gets anothah black eye," Ace said, getting up, "Come on boys."

Arturo, Grubber, and Big Billy followed Ace out of the room. I looked at Snake and mimicked his lisp, "Ssso are yousss goingsss toosss?"

"Why yousss mockin' messs?" Snake asked, crossing his arms.

"You won't leave," I told him.

"I'm ssstayin' here," Snake crossed his arms and gave me a smirk. I rolled my eyes and started to clean Ashley's cuts.

"Ow, careful," Ashley muttered.

"Sorry," I said, placing a Band-Aid on her cheek, and then her forehead.

"Why are you doing this after I was mean to you all these years?" Ashley asked.

"You were in danger, and now you're hurt. I have to help you. It's the duty-," I heard Big Billy laugh, "Of a Puff to help those in need."

Ashley smiled at me, her eyes watered, and she hugged me. "Thanks for not hating me," She cried. She let go of me and I smiled at her ruined make-up.

"I don't hate a lot of people," I muttered.

"You have a good heart. I know this. I-I'm sorry!" Ashley apologized.

I sighed and said, "It is okay, Ash."

I got up, walked over to the fridge, and opened the freezer up. I moved some stuff back, and grabbed two fudge-sickles from it. Then I closed the freezer, walked back over to Ashley, and gave her one. She took it, bit into it and said, "Thanks. Um…Friends?" She held out her left hand.

"Friends," I took her hand and shook it. After the fudge-sickles were gone, Ashley left and Snake said, "Yousss really thinksss yousss twosss can become friendsss?"

"Yeah. I do," I told him, "We did, didn't we?" I gave him a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


End file.
